


Memento Mori

by clockwork_spider



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, allusion of character death, mentions of Suoh Mikoto, more Munakata death fics!, pre-death, spoiler for Missing Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue King calls for a meeting to prepare for the inevitable. Fushimi Saruhiko doesn't buy this martyr shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

There was an elephant in the office, and that elephant is their Captain, Munakata Reisi.

Or, more precisely, the issue concerning the Captain's Weismann Levels, and what would inevitably follow.

* * *

Kusanagi, Anna, the Lieutenant, Zenjo, and Fushimi himself, the Captain's audience consist of people who already knew, and people who can keep their mouth shut. It is likely that Reisi have already spoken so some of them individually.

"Miss Red King, Mr. Kusanagi, I'm so glad you two have taken the time to join us today, would you like some tea?" Asked the man who called the gathering, playing his part as a gracious host. Fushimi rolled his eyes, considering the tension in the room, the pleasantries are but a waste of time. The Red King, on the other hand, seems appreciative of the offer, she returned a grateful mile and nodded. Kushina Anna have certainly changed since becoming a king. The scared little girl who cowered behind Suoh Mikoto is nowhere to be seen. In her place is a regal, powerful young woman. It's funny how much a little bit of power can do for you.

"As a few of you have already noticed, my Weismann readings have been unstable for the past few month," now that pleasantries are exchanged, the Captain who can't read the mood jumped right to the main topic. Fushimi felt his stomach turn. The metaphorical temperature of the room dropped by a few degrees.

"Rest assured, we are willing to do everything we can to avoid the likes of the Kagutsu Crater Incident," Reisi assured, "Though I would not say it is an immediate concern, it's never too early to plan ahead."

Unbelievable, they're being served a death speech while the man himself is perfectly alive and healthy. Fushimi almost laughed. There's something really sick about the calm way Munakata is addressing his looming expiration date, as if they're simply planning for a mission.

"You want me to take your life when the time comes," Zenjo interrupted, he did not quite manage to hide the resignation in his voice. This would be the second King to die on his watch.

"Oh no, you misunderstood, Zenjo-san! Do not trouble yourself with that," the Captain smiled, in his arrogant, nonchalant manner, "When it comes down to it, I will not be requiring the assistance of another to take my own life."

Of course, the Lonely Blue King, high and mighty in his throne, have already lost his equal. It would only be fitting for him to die alone. The way he said it, as if he doesn't want to burden anyone with his own death. Damage control. Always so rational, always  _so considerate_.

_Fuck him._

"In the past month I've made a few adjustments to the internal structure of Sceptre4. I believe an effective organization is one that can function even without it's leader. As per protocol, Awashima-kun will be the acting Captain until the appearance of the next King. Having worked with you for the past few years, I have confidence in your abilities," Munakata smiled at the lieutenant.

"Yes sir," Awashima did not look happy about this arrangement, but the woman's infallible sense of duty made her hold off her personal feelings.

"Fushimi-kun, Zenjo-san, I expect both of your full support for lieutenant Awashima."

"I already do half of /your/ work for you anyway, Captain," Fushimi shrugged, earning him a chuckle from his Captain and a venomous glare from his lieutenant. Having worked with Awashima, Fushimi holds no doubt in his lieutenant's abilities as a commander. Still, nobody else can be Munakata Reisi.

"Kusanagi-san, Miss Red King, I'd be grateful for HOMRA's co-operation under such circumstances…"

The Captain went on to outline the changes and plans for the future, addressing each possible issue which may arise from his expiration. As always, Munakata have been very thorough in finishing his perfect puzzle. Evidently, their King have been preparing for this for a while.

And that's when Fushimi realized, their King was afraid, afraid for the people he must leave behind. Fushimi have always thought that their King, of all people, would be someone who faces death with his arrogant smile. To think that their King would be afraid for them… it's sickening.

And  _gratifying._

No fucking way is he letting Munakata Reisi die alone.

* * *

"I'll do it," Fushimi offered, after the end of the meeting.

"Thank you, Fushimi-kun, I'm sure you would do well in the role of lieutenant," the Captain gave him a puzzled smile. He have noticed that Fushimi is referring to something else.

"Your life, I'll take it when the time come," he clarified.

The smile faded to apprehension.

"Isn't that what you wanted? A hidden weapon user? So let me help you."

"Fushimi-kun, you misunderstood, your role is by the side of Awashima-kun and your colleagues. I want you at your best for Sceptre4."

His Captain is worried about damaging him, how  _sweet_.  _As if_  he's that fragile.

"Don't worry, I'll do my job. I don't worship you like Awashima or the rest of your clansmen, so you don't have to worry for my fragile soul."

"I'm glad to hear that," the Captain smiled, yet he was not completely convinced. "So, Fushimi-kun, are you going to assist me in my retirement out of the goodness of your heart? Forgive me if I fail to see how this would benefit you."

This made him pause.

Why was he offering to do this?

"Say, Captain, how did it feel to be the last thing Suoh Mikoto see?"

It's easy to think that this is all Suoh's fault. After all, it's undeniable that the Red King's death had made an impact on his Captain. To think that even in death, Suoh manage to lure away the person most important to him. At this point, Fushimi's old enough to know that's complete bullshit.

Fushimi Saruhiko hated losing things. It's terrifying, watching that important person slip further and further away, feeling like there's nothing he could do.

That's why Fushimi have to take what he can and keep it for himself, be it the last kiss or the last breath.

He closed the distance between them. The Captain, a man who doesn't know the definition of personal space, showed no resistance.

"I want to be the last thing you see," Fushimi explained, before locking the Captain's lips to his own. He lets go when he tasted blood.

"Thank you, Fushimi-kun," the Captain caught his breath faster than Fushimi, his voice uncertain, though not angry. "That would be nice," the man said, as if talking about flower-watching. Munakata Reisi have always had awful taste.

Without warning, the Captain wrapped his arms around Fushimi. The Blue King, someone with the image of coldness, is surprisingly warm.

Fushimi Saruhiko hated losing things, and he's taking the last of this warmth for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always felt like Munakata's the type who'd prepare everyone else for losing him. He sees himself as a part of a carefully designed system, and I think he'd like for the world he created to spin on without him.
> 
> A responsible leader like him would not wish for Sceptre4 to collapse without him. 
> 
> I've read a lot of fics where Munakata asks Fushimi to kill him. I think that's pretty sweet, but I think Munakata is more responsible than that. Having been at the short end of the stick in the "forced to kill someone you care about" ritual, I don't think he'd force the role onto anyone else.


End file.
